A Hard Kind of Life
by ALilyPea
Summary: See my life all changed when I woke up one morning with the startling discovery that I could hear what people were thinking, whether it was about me or someone else in the vicinity." Contains character death.
1. Prologue

Title: A Hard Kind of Life  
Rating: R for language  
Characters/Pairing: Lita, Scott Levy, CM Punk  
Summary: "See my life all changed when I woke up one morning with the startling discovery that I could hear what people were thinking, whether it was about me or someone else in the vicinity."  
Notes: Written for Daily Prompt: Dream. This is an AU preternatural genre'd fic which will be based off each days daily prompt.  
Warnings: Contains preternatural beings, strong language, angst and talk of government experimentation

Dreams...

They are not something I get to experience very often, but when I do it's a kind of bliss I wish were permanent.

My name is Lita, it used to be Amy Dumas but no one really knows me as that anymore.

When you live a certain kind of life, like I do, you get used to name changes. You get used to a lot of weird things that no one else could ever comprehend.

See my life all changed when I woke up one morning with the startling discovery that I could hear what people were thinking, whether it was about me or someone else in the vicinity.

I think I would have lost my sanity if it weren't for my step-brother. He knew how to deal with me and next thing I knew I was enrolled in a program for "special individuals", yeah, cause that makes me feel great about myself.

I'm real special alright.

Now where was I?

Oh right, dreaming.

The only time I don't hear what people are thinking is when I'm dreaming, it all fades away.

My brother, Scott or Raven, whatever you want to call him says it is because my subconscious is so tied up in figuring out whatever my dreams are trying to tell me that I don't have time to comprehend what other people might be thinking.

He used bigger words though, I try not to.

I don't like sounding like an arrogant narcissist with a chip on my shoulder, even if I am one a little bit.

I thank God every day we're not blood related. I would hate to have his power.

Scott can see the future, sounds fun doesn't it?

Not really, it causes him so much pain the first time it happened he vomited all over my kitchen floor. I made him clean it up.

I'm a bitch I know.

But what are you supposed to do when the government wants to poke and prod your brain because they can't even begin to understand what you're all about?

Let me tell you what you don't do.

You don't just roll over and take it, as Punk likes to say.

He's a different breed of human too, a real lone wolf.

I'm kind of in love with the bastard.

He's the one who chases all the other voices away, he's the one I dream about.

Scott says he knows what our future will be like but I told him to shut the fuck up.

I don't want to know if Punk and I will end up captured and tortured until all our secrets are spilled out, or if we'll end up happy together with 2.5 wolf cubs who can all read their friends minds and never have normal lives.

I don't need to know my future.

But you know what they say, _'The future's not near, it's here.'_


	2. Chapter One

Today is not a good day, not a good day at all.

I had to go to the institute, a _lovely_ little building on the east cove of what used to be known as the majestic United States, a land of freedom.

It's not so free anymore, at least not for people like me. The great U.S of A has seen fit to capture, experiment and dissect any people who aren't considered normal we've learned since coming here.

I don't think I'll ever get the images of those poor people out of my head, being torn apart, poked and prodded. It's all wrong.

Anyway, the institute is a ranch house, I guess it used to be nice but it's pretty broken down now, inconspicuous. It's the key to our survival.

The inside is nice enough, if you can get past all the weird technology. Computers, electrolysis, any number of machines to be hooked up to so your powers can be monitored. Brain waves, emotions, it's like being a rat in the cage.

It's not the best life but here I can learn to control it, and they won't cut open my skull to get to my brain, something I thank myself for every day.

_Weakness, weakness...Buck up..._ A familiar voice assaults my mind, but not my ears.

Strange I know, it is basically like hearing, without the same auditory tones and an even bigger headache. Not to mention people say things in their mind when they think no one is listening that they would never dream of voicing out loud.

You wouldn't believe the things I hear.

A growl assaults my hearing causing me to hurry toward the back bedroom, pressing my hand to the thick wooden door.

_You're not weak, you're not. Let it come, let the change come._ I project, my voice is softer than my speaking one, a learned behaviour after Scott said I almost split his brain open.

It's a new ability, something developed. The owners of the institute say it will help insure our safety but I'm not so sure.

The noise of breaking bones has always made me nauseated but it's the sound of Punk crying out in pain which really gets to me. It makes me happy that

My brother finds me, about an hour later on the floor outside of Punk's room, my back pressed to the door and tears drying on my cheeks.

Scott looks down on me but doesn't say a word, instead sliding to the ground next to me he holds my hand.

Punk is still moving around inside the room, nails clicking on hardwood floor, just like a dog, only a hell of a lot bigger.

We both wait, it seems like hours are slipping by until the sound of whimpering gets louder and soft tired cries echo through the hallway.

I'd say they should soundproof the rooms but I need to hear him to know he's okay.

The door opens, nearly sending me and Scott tumbling to the ground but big brother rights me quickly, pulling me from the floor as we turn to face Stephanie.

"You can go in now," she says softly, and I almost feel bad for her, especially when her guilt pushes against my mind nearly making my knees buckle.

She doesn't like working here, working for her brother, and I can't say I blame her. I am no good at stomaching what happens around here either, much less being a participant in it. I don't know how she does it.

_She's going to break_ Scott thinks rather loudly, clearly trying to get through to me and succeeding in not only doing so but also giving me a headache.

_I know_ I skirt past Stephanie and into the room, immediately making my way over to Punk I drop soundlessly to my knees next to the cot he's lying on, a sheet covering his lower half and preserving what modesty any of us can have at this point.

Sitting there on the floor my nerves flood me and I quickly clamp down on what mental shields I have not wanting to overload Punk's mind by accident, not wanting him to hurt anymore than he already has been.

His eyes slide open and for a moment my heart seems to stop at seeing that warm brown, like melted chocolate. "I heard you," his voice is nothing more than a croak. "I heard you in my head," he tells me, seeming earnest in letting me know that.

"Good, I heard you too," _You're not weak_ I add, smiling back at him when his lips curve upward.

"Thank you," Punk squeezes my hand, his gaze shifting to Scott. "Raven," he acknowledges my brother respectfully as though he is Punk's leader or something.

I guess in a way he is. I know Punk sees us as a pack, due to his ability but I had never really thought of it.

Where is my role than? What am I to him?

I shake myself out of those thoughts as Punk says something to me, "Repeat that."

"You don't have to stay here with me you know," the ink-haired man tells me again, his eyes shining with pain and exhaustion.

I nod, "I know," it is hard to resist the urge to press my lips against his, something I've wanted to do for a long time. "I want to stay though," I squeeze his hand gently.

Punk nods back to me and I can see that he is in a lot of pain which pains me as well. I wish I could take it all away but I don't know how.

"I don't, I'm out of here before they decide I'm needed for something," Scott moves almost silently and kisses my forehead and then Punk's with a playful wink before leaving the room.

I shift around, sitting cross legged on the floor I'm glad the cot is low to the ground. "Maybe you could stay at our place tonight, when you're feeling a bit better."

Punk nods, "Sounds good to me."

A wash of shame floods me and I know it's not my own because I haven't done anything to be ashamed of.

"There's nothing wrong with staying with some friends," I kiss the back of his hand before I can stop myself, freezing.

Punk looks into my eyes, a flash of gold showing in his before he closes them and takes in a deep breath. "You should know better," he murmurs.

"What?" I snap before I can stop myself. "I can't even kiss your hand now."

"I told you," he tries to protest but I cut him off.

"No you didn't, you ordered me," I exclaim. "I am not yours to be ordered around, I'm not safe whether you and I are trying to be together or not," I don't want to force the issue but I can't help it.

He is scared, I can feel it choking me and rising up in me until I find it hard to breath and have to close my eyes.

"Lita, Lita," his voice is calling to me, in my head and out bu I can't hear him. I can feel his beast now, clawing at my insides and causing me to cry out.

It wants me, just as much as he does. _Mate_ it whispers in my mind, voice hoarse and gravelly. _Lover_ his human voice is there as well.

Weakness, he is my weakness. Apart we will have nothing. I try to force the idea on him and soon hear a growl escape his lips, before the sound of cracking bones overtakes my hearing.

Darkness takes me under just as my head feels like it's going to explode and a scream bursts from my mouth.

/lj-cut


	3. Chapter Two

**Fear** the emotion pulls at me so hard that I feel like I'm being ripped apart piece by piece.

It's not my own, I know this.

It's his, it's Punk.

He is scared for me, something has happened but I can't figure out what exactly it is. My whole body aches and a moan escapes my lips.

Punk is holding my left hand, which feels heavy with bandages. My right, in similar condition is being held by my brother.

It is an odd feeling, being torn apart by Punk's fear and then comforted by Scott's forced calm.

_Please be okay please be okay, Lita, oh god Amy_ I have never heard such pain in suffering in Punk's voice, mental or otherwise.

_What have I done? Why did I leave them alone? This is the most unintelligent thing you have ever done Scott, leaving your sister with that beast_ Scott...no it's not your fault.

_Would you two shut up?_ I manage to get out, feeling a momentary victory until broadcasting makes my head feel like it might explode with pain.

Moaning softly I manage to open my eyes slowly, looking around blearily.

"Wha-what happened?" My voice doesn't sound like my own, harsh and croaky.

Punk slips his hand from mine and I find myself yearning for his touch, he bows his head covering his face with his hands and shaking his head.

"I hurt you," he murmurs, sounding positively grief stricken.

I shake my head, there is no way he would ever purposely hurt me. We have had our arguments in the past but he had never tried to hurt me in any way, at least not physically.

"You didn't mean to," I croak out, stroking his cheek gently with the back of one hand. "I know you would never mean to," I hate that my throat hurts so much, and raise my hand to touch it surprised to feel a bandage there.

"Wh-what?" I ask, trying to figure out what happened and having little memory of what happened fear begins to swell inside of me, and it's my own this time.

Punk shakes his head, rising to his feet. "You called it out somehow, something in you called it out and I couldn't control myself, you have to understand that," I have never heard him sound this desperate in my life.

"Even the wolf wanted us together?" I ask, my tone filled with wonderment.

Scott makes a noise of disgust and I can tell it is entirely directed at my reaction. I can't help it if I love the guy enough that I don't care he can turn into a hairy beast.

"Are you an idiot?" Scott questions me, looking like he might be on the verge of shaking me. "You could have ended up being one of them! If you hadn't been given the serum in time you would be just like him," his tone is filled with disgust and I turn my head to watch Punk visibly bristle.

I can't help but shake my head at my brother. "Please don't Scott, please."

"He's right, I could have made you like me," Punk paces back and forth as though he wants to escape the room but doesn't know what to do. "I would never forgive myself."

Just from looking at him and peering briefly into his thoughts I can tell that Punk is already ready to never forgive himself. "Well I am fine, a little worse for where but fine, so you can both tshut the hell up."

I glance at Scott then turn it into a glare rather quickly. "I thought you were going home," I tell him, my tone firm. I don't need my brother fussing over me and glaring at Punk every time he does something Scott deems unacceptable.

Scott shook his head and threw his hands up in the air before turning to leave.

"Want me to get you home?" Punk asks, sounding almost timid at the prospect.

It's funny because I remember the first time I met Punk, he wasn't timid then. He was angry, pissed off at the world but one of the best looking guys I'd ever seen in my life.

I know what you're thinking, you've probably seen him but that is my cup of tea.

And he is a beautiful wolf.

I nod slowly, allowing him to help me up.

Slipping my arm around his waist I try to draw him close only to have him pull away and hiss in pain when I am left to stand on my own.

"You wanted me as your mate," I say out loud, the words sounding strange to my own ears. "And now you won't even touch me, you're scared to touch me."

I want him to touch me, I'm almost desperate for it and it surprises me.

Punk shook his head, "I could have killed you."

I shake my head, unable to believe he is being like this. "When are you gonna get that you wouldn't have." I hobble to him, almost unable to walk because of my whole body aching.

Unable to help myself I press my lips against his, kissing him tenderly. "I am yours, I am your mate, I can be so much more than that if you will just let me. Please let me in."

Punk looks down at me for a few moments as though he's trying to figure out a way to say no.

_Yours_ the gravelly voice of the wolf tumbles into my mind and I find myself shuddering in response.

_I am yours_ I tell him, slipping into his mind as best I could. _Love you, no matter what._

Punk nods, kissing me softly on the lips. _Bliss_ his voice, like a sigh in my mind comforts me and I slip my bandaged arms gently around his waist.

"No freaky bestiality shit though," I tell him when we pull away from each other.

"And why do I love you again?" Punk jokes, taking my light punch as I give it. "I'm glad you're okay, so glad," he nuzzles my neck slightly and despite the marks there which I know will match those of a canine I don't feel pain.

"Me too."

Too bad nothing good stays for long in my life.

Especially in the institute.


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Fandom:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairings/Characters:** CM Punk/Lita, Scott Levy  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** Punk and Lita are back at her house and there is doubt there.  
**Notes:** If you have any questions please ask them, I need to make sure I'm not repeating myself, or leaving big gaping plot holes.

Previous Chapters

I know everyone will probably see me as crazy once they realize I've forgiven Punk completely for having hurt me.

You're thinking it's ridiculous, I know.

I would have too a couple years ago, but Punk's beast and how it feels about me has always made me wonder.

The wolf is beautiful. All dark fur and warm brown eyes, filled with intelligence just like Punk's are regularly.

We got back to my place pretty quickly, a small apartment on the east side of a town known as Los Perdidos, a city that emerged out of the ashes near the Mexican border after the first great war against genetic mutation.

It was killer.

Pardon the bad pun, I'm horrible I know.

Punk was more involved in the first war than I ever was, and from what he tells me he barely survived it but he doesn't say much more than that.

Scott says it's like X-Men times ten. He likes to dumb things down for me, well for everyone.

"What are you thinking about?" Punk asks me, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as though he's afraid to get close to me.

It's weird listening to his thoughts because there are two minds within him, as though the beast and Punk's conscious mind haven't been able to break through the thin membrane which separates them.

"I am thinking about you," I reply honestly. "And how we came to be so close," I continue, nibbling on my bottom lip. It's a nervous habit.

Punk smiles briefly, the expression ghosting across his face and leaving me wishing that I could see that expression more often, wishing that we lived in a world which involved constant happiness.

"I brought you to the institute, you didn't trust me as far as you could throw me," Punk says, sucking on his lip ring.

"And I could hardly pick you up," I respond, smiling somewhat watching him move, his movements are predatory and he doesn't even seem to realize it. He also never seems to realize that everyone can see the loneliness in his eyes.

A wolf without a pack.

The institution is a place that is filled with coldness despite how much anyone tries to make it warm.

Walls painted in burnt oranges with couches of smooth leather, something that has always made me a little uneasy, especially after Punk informed me that to his nose it still smelt too much like cow.

Electrodes are hooked up to those who fall into the "need to be studied" line, which is me.

It was worse before I knew how to control my gift, listening constantly to everyone else's thoughts, unable to stop listening.

My mind was invaded almost continuously, to the point where it made me physically ill because sometimes you should never hear what people are thinking.

_Distracted, she's so distracted_ Punk thinks, sitting a little bit closer and taking my hand gently and squeezing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Punk asks, his dark eyes peering intently into mine, filled with anxiety.

I shrug, "It has nothing to do with what happened. Sometimes I think I'll never be okay."

He smiles and nods, a rush of understanding flooding into me and causing me to close my eyes against the tears that are suddenly sparked there.

It just wouldn't do to cry all over him when we've just gotten together and I know this.

Punk gathers me close and a warm wave of comfort falls over me like a blanket.

"Thank you," I murmur into his neck. "I'm not usually like this, promise."

Laughing softly Punk kisses my forehead, "I know what you're like remember, I've known you well enough for a while. But I also know that despite what those governmental bastards think that you're human, and you have human emotions."

I sniffle and nod allowing him to swipe at the few tears which did escape.

"You're right, I've just been thinking about everything that's happened, the war and everything," I explain, kissing his cheek.

"Would you be in a war if one were to happen again?" Punk asks, and his curiousity washes over me once again.

I don't know, I have no answer to give him.

"Would I have a choice?" I question in return, knowing that he'd had very little choice. It had not been a chemical war, but one of weaponry versus powers, those who had changed versus those who could not stomach the thought.

Punk shrugs, but I can read the truth in his eyes even more than I could in his mind, I would have to.

"Aren't you scared of being used as a weapon?" I ask him, hating the thought of being used in any way, or even worse, seeing those who I care about the most being used. It's an awful thought.

Punk smiles and it's purely bittersweet.

Pieces of his past fall into place, as memories that are not my own flash through my mind so rapidly I'm forced to close my eyes and grasp his arm.

"I'm sorry," Punk apologizes softly.

I shake my head, opening my eyes once again I press my lips to his and fight to relax even though I can feel turmoil growing inside of me.

"It's okay, it's not something you can control," I tell him, stroking along his jaw line I kiss him once again.

Punk returns the kiss, although I can tell as much as he enjoys it there's a reluctance there. He is scared of hurting me, it will take a while to get past what has happened today but I will help him.

Just like I always do.

Happier feelings permeate through my mind, his and my own, although doubt still nags at me slightly, and I'm unable to stop it.

As much as I want to know about Punk, want to know every aspect of him and everything he's been through I find myself scared.

I know that there are things he has done, in order to survive that I would never be able to stomach and it scares me.

I don't want to see him as he sees himself.

As a monster.


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Fandom:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairings/Characters:** Lita/Punk, Scott Levy  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** "Never knowing who to trust, who to turn to, who to love. Choices are made and you're never sure if they are the right ones because they can be the ones to end your life and destroy everything around you."  
**Warning:** Contains mild violence  
**Notes:** This chapter gave me a little bit of trouble.

Living in the world I do is a real bitch and a half sometimes.

Never knowing who to trust, who to turn to, who to love. Choices are made and you're never sure if they are the right ones because they can be the ones to end your life and destroy everything around you.

Punk was the right choice.

I know this.

He's probably the only right choice I've made in my life.

Is it odd to have these thoughts while lying in your lover's arms, covered in a sheet (just barely) after a night of wild love making?

Probably but when have I ever been anything but odd?

"How did it start?" I ask him suddenly, although my voice is still soft and more than a little bit husky.

Punk's eyes flash, and I see disappointment there before it fades away and he kisses my forehead.

"Do we have to discuss this?" he responds, his voice a little harsh.

I sigh, having known this wasn't going to be easy, but I need to know.

"Will you be willing to tell me later?" I retort, hating that we are both getting snappy.

_Why does she have to know?_

"What aren't you telling me?" I find myself demanding to know.

Punk growled and I made a noise of surprise as I suddenly found myself on my back with him over me, and not in the fun way.

"You do not get to ask those questions or probe into my goddamn head," Punk told me firmly, his eyes flashing gold and then silver.

I don't know why but I'm not afraid of him, I can't be.

"I just want to know how it began," I croak out, surprised to find tears in my own eyes.

Punk shakes his head, "You wanna know how it began Amy." He never uses my real name and it startles me. "They were using wolves as their own personal fucking dogs, experiments, whatever you can think of that you should never do to an animal **or** a human being it was done to us. And next they went for those with mental powers just like you," he snarls.

"I'm sorry," I hate how weak I sound because I'm not normally like this, not normally this emotional.

This is why you should never fall in love with, or fuck your best friend. It ruins everything.

Punk pulls back abruptly, "Just forget about it," he mutters angrily and I can tell that some trust has been broken between us.

I don't know what to say or what to do.

"I just needed to know how it began, I will never ask about it again," I find myself promising against my better judgment.

Friendship is worth more than history, that much I know.

"But if you ever flip me over like that without it being sexual, I will cut off your testicles and feed them to you."

Yeah, that's more like me.

I'll try to pretend I'm not shaken to the core by what I saw in his eyes, a mixture of anger, fear and something feral I can't even begin to figure out.

Punk cracks a brief smile after wincing at the threat. "I'm sorry too, I just hate the thought of anything happening to you."

_Don't wanna lose her_ He's never been very good at hiding his mind from me but the good thing is for once I want to hear what he's thinking because those thoughts are the ones which comfort me.

I curl against his chest, trying not to tremble as his arms wrap around me once again and I close my eyes.

"I love you," his voice is soft, and filled with remorse and I know he didn't mean to do it, that his actions were motivated by fear and anger at my insistence to talk about something he didn't even wanna think about.

If I thought I had a reason to be scared of him really hurting me I would leave right?

Looking into his eyes I realize something, I wouldn't even have to make that choice.

He would make it for me.

It is this thought that carries me into sleep.

Sleep doesn't come easily for me, so it is no surprise to me when I am jerked awake an hour later by a pain in my head so strong it feels as though it's going to encompass my entire body.

"Lita, Lita what is it?" Punk, he's still here, his arm wrapping quickly around my shoulders and supporting my trembling body.

His voice is filled with worry and I know what he's thinking, this is the result of what happened before, either in the institute or after we had sex.

I shake my head, searching my mind, searching for the feeling and the whispers I know are always there.

Intellectually arrogant whispers.

Scott.

But he's not there.

The connection that is usually there is gone, broken away until I can only feel fragments of his mind within mine.

He's been taken, it's the only thought that keeps repeating itself in my mind, not met by the usual comforting presence of the man who is my big brother.

My whole chest seems to contract until I can no longer breathe and Punk is cradling me tightly, trying to get me to follow his breathing.

I finally manage to catch my breath, gathering my strength anger begins to pervade my mind and my entire body.

"He's gone," I murmur, looking into Punk's eyes.

"Who?" Punk asks, and I know he knows the truth, I can see it his eyes and in his mind.

"Scott, he's been taken."

A single thought crosses from his mind to mine before I can even try to block it because it's the last thing I want to think about right now.

_If the Raven can be taken from us than anything can happen now, all bets are off_

Great, thanks Punk.

Fuck, this is just what I needed in my life.


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life 5/?  
**Author:** Ashley  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Raven, Ashley Massaro  
**Summary:** Lita gets some answers, but what price does she pay in doing so?  
**Notes:** This is my favourite chapter lol.  
**Warnings:** Vampirism, supernatural, bashing of Ashley Massaro (sort of she was just convenient)

I can forgive a lot of things.

I can forgive slander.

Sometimes I can forgive hatred.

I cannot forgive anyone who hurts my family.

The bitch is going down.

Punk barely had a chance to stop me as I dressed myself and ran out the door, instead he was stuck in the passenger side of my small car on the way to my answers.

We came here.

Slamming the door open I went into Enigma in what Punk would later say looked like hell on wheels.

It's not the first time I've been called that either.

Ashley Massaro.

Fucking twat.

Excuse me for the language but she is not someone I care for in the best of times.

But I damn well know she has something to do with this.

She barely has a chance to get a word out, an exclamation of surprise before my hand is around her throat and her back against the wall.

"Listen bitch, where the fuck is Scott?" I ask, my voice practically a growl.

Punk should be proud, I've learned something from him.

Ashley tries to choke out an answer but apparently I'm not giving her enough leeway in order to do so.

I loosen my grip just the slightest bit, "Where?"

"I d-don't know," Ashley chokes out, tears slipping from her eyes.

I don't feel pity for her, I know she knows something about Scott disappearing or at the least had heard something, rumour or not.

"Do not lie to me," I find myself threatening. "You know I can take the answers from you," I tell her, my eyes narrowing to slits.

"You wouldn't," Ashley responds confidently, but she doesn't know me very well.

"I would when it means the safety of my family," I find myself tightening the grip as I close my eyes and sink into her mind ignoring the gasps of pain.

It's muddled, not much of it making sense but I delve further.

_Who is it?_ I've never heard my mental voice sound like that, slippery, almost snake like, if snakes could speak that was, I've been in their minds and the only thought is food.

Ashley's mind shudders, going blank for a moment until a rush of images hits me hard enough to almost knock me to my knees but I don't let go.

Jacobs, known mostly as Kane, an ugly bastard who manages to be charming when need be. He's a dick, part of the long gone freedom motion. A rivalry to the Institute which believes in teaching control, and the ability to use our gifts only when needed, only when required for good reason.

Regal his backer...

A new man, skin like extra milky chocolate. I don't know his name.

Nash...Nash has turned.

I find myself drawn further into her mind, to that frisson of power I can feel there, desperation overcoming me momentarily.

I want to steal it, want to snuff it out, want to take it and own it as my own.

Her mind is feeble, she doesn't deserve whatever she's been given, whatever gifts.

_**No! Stop!**_ Punk's mental voice slams into me like being doused in ice cold water which quickly runs through the connection and breaks it apart as it freezes.

His arm, too strong for me to combat is around my waist and I find myself dragged away from her now limp form as forcefully as I was her mind.

She's not dead, but she'll be lucky if she lives through the night. A forceful mental attack rarely leaves anyone with their life intact, not fully so even if she does live it won't be a happy life.

Filled with nightmares, horrific thoughts and only the worst a person can be.

"What the hell did you think you were doing back there?" It doesn't take Punk long to start drilling me once we're in the car.

"I wanted answers," I respond sharply.

Punk shook his head, his hands tightening on the steering wheel so much I'm almost entirely sure it might break.

"You do not know what you're playing with here!"

I snort, shaking my head, unable to believe the way he is acting. You would think I was a child rather than a fully trained and well respected adult woman.

"What am I playing with than Punk?" I snap. "I want Scott back damnit! He is my brother!"

"Do you think Scott would want to come back to his little sister as a fucking vampire?" Punk turned the car sharply, glancing in the mirror.

I look back, not surprised to see we're being followed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Punk glances at me and shakes his head, "Well what were you thinking about doing back there Amy?" His voice is a little bit softer, but I can still hear the hard edge of anger there.

"I don't think that's any of your damn business," I feel cold, suddenly realizing what he meant.

I had heard whispers of people who had done what I almost did back there and the thought of what almost happen makes my stomach twist uncomfortably.

Punk shoves a bag at me and I find my stomach trying to expell everything that it can a moment later, but luckily I haven't eaten in a while.

Hunger gnaws at my mind, tears slipping down my cheeks. "No...I wouldn't do that." I murmur once the nausea has passed and I don't feel like I'm losing control.

"You wanted to take what little power she had Amy, and if you had," Punk's voice is extra soft now and it doesn't take long for his hand to cover mine and squeeze.

"Psychic vampire," the words sound foreign on my tongue and before that moment of hunger encompassed me only to be stopped by Punk I had never believed it to be real.

I've felt it before, when I've sunk too deep into a person's mind and craved their power instead of my own. I'd been warned against it but I could never be one of those people.

Someone who took life, took the very synapses that caused the brain and their gift to work and brought it into myself.

Those people were cold, calculating...

"I got my answers," this is not the time to be questioning myself.

I need to find Scott.

"But at what price?" Punk's voice is sad, and I find guilt crashing down on me.

_I need to find Scott_ I force the thought on him and his mind goes silent.

"Who?"

"Kane."

Punk nods and presses his foot down on the gas.


	7. Chapter Six

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Characters/Pairing:** CM Punk/Lita, Scott Levy, Jeff Hardy/Maria Kanellis.  
**Genre:** Supernatural, AU  
**Rating:** R  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** "Sense memory claws at my mind and I find myself reaching out, my breath leaving my lips in an almost moan as I sink into Punk's mind. It's wonderful, warm and almost sensual in a way, with how his thoughts align themselves and the power of the beast over him."  
**Notes:** Based off of the 05/25/09 prompt of Memory. Bring it on Kori ;)  
**Warnings:** Contains mental vampirism, supernatural beings and well, just plain craziness.

I don't like silence.

It sounds silly doesn't it? Hating something so simple and something that very rarely happens.

Logically I know you never hear true silence because the only time there is true silence is when you die.

You don't even hear it then, cause well you're dead.

But the silence between Punk and myself right now is a pretty good one.

Sometimes I hate the fact that he has such morals.

Even worse is I think they're starting to rub off on me, as the guilt I feel for what I did to Massaro is enough to make me sick.

My phone rings and I almost jump out of my skin before answering it, "Hello?"

"What is going on?" the sound of my best friend's voice cheers me a little bit but not enough to make the sick feeling go away, especially with the panicked tone of voice.

"Nothing at all Jeffro," I try to keep my voice as level as possible even though part of me wants to break down and tell him everything that has happened.

Jeff snorts and the sound is enough to cause a brief hysterical laughter to escape my lips. "Then why the fuck was my girlfriend lying on the kitchen floor screaming at something you did?" His voice is hardened, and more than a little dangerous.

Maria is after all the only person he loves more than me, and himself.

"I..." Guilt floods me, I forgot about the connection. Maria is an empathic being, connected to everyone in the family, as well as somewhat of a psychic.

I left home a long time ago in an effort not to hurt her, but that doesn't seem to have worked very well at all.

"What is going on Amy?" Jeff snaps and I find myself flinching at the anger in his voice. "Tell me what is going on now."

"Scott's been taken," the words barely leave my mouth, a hoarse whisper.

I jump when Punk's hand covers mind and squeezes gently.

Jeff exhales loudly enough that I can tell he's stressed and I press speaker phone, "What's this business with Massaro? Did you really try to kill her?"

I sigh softly running my fingers through my hair, "Yeah I did," I find myself responding in the affirmative, still surprised by my own emotions.

Sense memory claws at my mind and I find myself reaching out, my breath leaving my lips in an almost moan as I sink into Punk's mind. It's wonderful, warm and almost sensual in a way, with how his thoughts align themselves and the power of the beast over him.

The feeling of his power is almost overwhelming but then again he's always been stronger than me, stronger than most of us.

Biting my lower lip I feel a rivulet of blood drop down my skin and lick it up, Punk's beast roaring at the taste.

I want his power, I want it as much as I wanted hers. The memory of those few moments of ecstasy when I held her life in my hands washes over me. I wanted to kill her, but I don't want to kill Punk.

But the power, his power. It's so heavy, stifling but intoxicating all at once. I want to drink it down, feel it fill me up in a way that sex never can.

I couldn't take it all, taking in someones animal is impossible unless you're bitten or scratched, this I know and even then there's a good chance of it not happening.

The tires screech and I can hear yelling, both from Punk and Jeff as the car halts abruptly on the side of the road.

The wolf is awake, shockingly so and I realize I've done something awful, separated the wall between the two that Punk had left up just in case he were to lose control he would still have a way of reigning himself in.

_Stop this Amy_ Maria's voice penetrates my thoughts causing me to start, as I hadn't realized my little sister had gotten so good at long distance mind speak.

I shake my head, not wanting to give it up but I can see that it's causing Punk pain. I slowly allow myself to slip from his mind, taking a deep breath I can feel tears spark in my eyes and hate myself for being so emotional.

_Come home_ Maria was never this forceful before either. The Maria I remember from childhood was someone who was sweet, playful and timid but her association with Jeff has turned her into something more powerful than I ever could have imagined.

Jeff is such a bad influence on her. Or a good one, I can never quite decide.

I glance over at Punk and make a shocked noise, seeing nothing but amber in those eyes. "Oh god," I murmur.

Despite my initial fear I can't really deny that he looks beautiful this way, his amber coloured eyes portraying so clearly every emotion he's feeling in that moment, which includes an immense amount of anger but also a certain amount of peace.

It's a contrast I've never seen beneath the anger before, he doesn't know it but I think I've made his life a little bit better by joining the two.

Of course I won't tell him that.

Getting your throat ripped out by your boyfriend is no way to start an impromptu run-for-your-life road trip.

Punk clenches his jaw, a growl rising in his throat. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," he murmurs, biting his bottom lip briefly before he starts the car and jerks back onto the road.

I feel my eyes fill with tears, realizing I'm becoming something I don't know how to control.

I don't want to be a killer.

I don't want to hurt everyone that I love.

There is an apology on my tongue, a need to apologize for hurting him.

If anyone knows about pain being more than physical it's me, and I hate the thought of having betrayed him.

"We're going..." I barely have the time to get the words out before he interrupts me.

"Home, I heard," Punk murmurs glancing back to see no one behind us he slowed down slightly.

The last thing we need is to be stopped by the cops, especially with how feral he looks now.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Characters/Pairing:** Lita/Punk (Plunk? -snickers-), Jeff/Maria, Scott lEVY  
**Genre:** Supernatural, AU  
**Rating:** R  
**Complete:** Not yet.  
**Summary:** "It didn't take long to arrive in the community which had once been my home, but hadn't felt like home in a pretty long time, unbelievably long."  
**Notes:** I dedicate this to everyone who has read and reviewed, and enjoyed.  
**Warnings:** Supernatural shtuff, mental vampirism, some language.

It didn't take long to arrive in the community which had once been my home, but hadn't felt like home in a pretty long time, unbelievably long.

Scott says people like us live several life times in a small span of years.

I could barely stomach the thought of a life without him in it.

Punk glances over at me and I can tell there's a lot he wants to say to me but for once none of his thoughts are available to me due to the strong walls he has put up.

It hurts, being blocked out like he's done to me after being involved with him for so long.

After such a short drive to the community of Wakefelt is seems odd that the drive to Jeff and Maria's seems to be the longest drive I've ever been on.

"If you want to break up with me..." I don't even know where these words are coming from, as I know despair almost radiates from me at the thought of being without him, and his own thoughts about it aren't so open and good.

"We are not talking about that right now, the status of our relationship is the least of our concerns right now Amy," Punk snaps causing me to start momentarily, I'm not used to hearing his voice like that.

It takes possibly five minutes more before we reach Maria's and I practically jump out of the car in an effort to get to my sister.

Maria looks thinner than the last time I saw her, and it worries me as I wrap my arms tightly around her, thankful she learned long ago to build up strong mental barriers against me.

"I've missed you," I find myself murmuring in her ear, my arms tightening around her.

Maria smiles, looking more than a little teary eyed as she slips away from my arms and approaches Punk to hug him. "Hello," she greets him softly, touching his cheek gently with an open hand and staring into his eyes with a quizzical look on her face.

I know, I should be jealous right?

No.

It's how her power works, she literally feels people out, finding out if there is inner peace in them or something like that.

I never would have believed in it if I hadn't seen her do it.

Punk's muscles are tense, as though he's prepared to run at any moment and a soft growl emanates from his throat.

I find myself tensing in response to the sound, ready to protect my sister, but Jeff's strong hand falls on my shoulder soon after, pulling me close.

"Don't worry," Jeff mutters, kissing the top of my head. "Just watch," he tells me, smiling proudly.

I turn my head to watch, carefully studying Punk's body language, trying to see if he needs me.

Maria runs both her hands over her face, murmuring to him what sounds like complete and utter nonsense but Punk slowly begins to relax, some of the amber colour bleeding from his eyes.

"Go to her," she told him, squeezing both his hands.

Punk walks over to me slowly, his usually elegant gait seeming more sensual, more predatory and there's a confidence and peace in his eyes I've never seen before.

I find myself staring at him wide eyed and amazed, "What did she do?"

Punk shrugs, grinning ruefully at Maria for a moment before looking at me, "She used her powers to soothe him."

"You," I correct automatically. "I'm so sorry."

Shushing me Punk kisses me softly on the lips and I'm amazed that he even tastes different, his tongue sliding on mine eliciting a moan as he promises something to me later.

"Do not be sorry," he tells me simply before turning to shake Jeff's hand.

I feel my cheeks flush as I realize we basically just made out in front of my sister and brother-in-law/best friend.

Maria wraps her arm around my shoulders, "Scott is still alive but he is not well," she tells me in a gentle voice.

I can feel my anger rising in me, lifting me up and causing my powers to reach out until...

It all stops.

I turn to Maria, incredulous. "What did you just do?"

Maria smiles simply, "There is no time for anger," her voice is almost sing-song.

It's not the the first time it's occurred to me that my sister might be certifiable.

"It's time for planning," Jeff continues, walking on Maria's other side as we all enter the house.

It doesn't take us long before we're all sitting around the kitchen table, eating and surrounded by books and maps of the area we know Scott is being held in.

"Who has him?" I ask, glancing at Maria who looks down at her hands. "Who?"

"Matt," Jeff answers me, discomfort in his tone.

I choke back a curse, taking a deep breath as Punk's arm slides around my shoulders.

"Matt took him?" I can barely get the words out as I think briefly of my ex-lover.

Jeff nods, biting his bottom lip and I can tell this isn't the best situation for him to be in as Matt is his older brother but at this point I can't bring myself to care.

They _took_ Scott.

"With Kane?" I feel laughter bubbling up on me, hysterical. "I don't think I can do this."

My powers aren't big enough, they aren't. I'll drain them all down and it will destroy me.

Maria shakes her head, looking at me with disapproval in her eyes. "That's the difference between you and the rest of us Amy," she tells me.

"What do you mean?" I tense, preparing myself for the inevitable crushing feeling of being cast out by her and everyone else I love.

"We have always believed in you, but you've never believed in yourself," Maria explains serenely.

I lean back into Punk's side for a moment, taking in his warmth and find myself looking in his eyes for the answers only to see him nodding in agreement.

"Okay, how did they get him?" I ask.

Maria smiles like she's just figured out the secrets of the universe or some other mystic bullshit, but with her being the way she is...

It's not impossible.

Jeff leans forward, chewing on the end of a bread stick he swallows before shooting me a small bitter smile.

"Poison," he explains simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Or drugs, one or the other. Either way when Maria was able to finally access the link between family members he was too out of it to fully communicate his location but we finally got a handle on it."

Punk looks sickened and I squeeze his hand carefully.

"So he's in the Regal Manor House?" I ask, looking at the map, squinting. "How are we gonna do it?"

Jeff smirks suddenly, the look arrogant as he rolls his shoulders, "Oh I'm sure we can figure something out, with the right people of course."

I find my desperation begin to slip away little by little, replaced by confidence.

_You'll find me_ Scott's voice, weakened by the drugs and poison echo through my brain and I lean into Punk smiling.

Punk smiles down at me, kissing my forehead, "I heard him too."

Something tells me that this will be the moment that bonds us all together, a big stand for a small cause.

For the sake of my family.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Jeff/Maria, Scott Levy  
**Genre:**AU, supernatural, drama.  
**Rating:** R  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** It was simple, but not easy, see in our world finding a location on a map doesn't always mean it's there. I admit there was some issues at first.  
**Notes:** Based on misunderstanding daily prompt. I'm sorry this took so long.  
**Warnings:** Contains violence and supernatural themes.

I wish I could say it was easy for us to find the manour house in which my brother was being held but that would be an exaggeration.

It was simple, but not easy, see in our world finding a location on a map doesn't always mean it's there. I admit there was some issues at first.

The manor wasn't where it had been marked on the city planning map, and as we stood there in front of an abandoned waste land of a property there was a moment where my hope flickered.

I'm not one to give up so easily though, so here we are, patrolling the area in order to figure out where exactly Scott could have been taken.

Punk is at my side, and I am amazed at the fluidity of his every motion, and how sexy it is, which I'm sure I'll have more time to think about later.

"I heard that," Punk tells me, the smirk on his face something I would normally find hard to resist but right now my mind is truly focused on only one task.

"I can't believe we got it wrong," I shake my head, looking back at the location which had been mapped out.

"Don't think of it as getting anything wrong, just think of it as a slight misunderstanding," Punk grins.

I look at him incredulous, "Are you seriously joking at a time like this?" I find myself asking, sounding angrier than I intended.

"I'm sorry," at least he manages to look properly chastised. "I just feel incredibly free right now," he explains to me.

I shake my head, feeling a little peeved at him still but it's hard to be mad when he looks so damn happy.

All of his muscles tense suddenly and his nose rises to the air, causing my muscles to tense as well.

"What's going on?" I ask him softly, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's here," he says, and I'm instantly confused. There is nothing in the spot we're standing at, just an old lot.

"There's nothing here," I tell him, beginning to wonder if Maria didn't mess with something else while she was in there making peace with his inner beast of whatnot.

"No he's right," Jeff said from behind me causing me to jump slightly.

I turn to Jeff, raising an eyebrow. "You two are in so much fucking trouble if you're trying to gas light me right now, you don't even know how hard I will kick your ass."

Jeff shook his head, "No it's here."

"You would be right young Jeffrey," Regal's voice, all too familiar and all too chilling sends a shudder of revulsion up my spine.

I turn slowly, resisting the urge to jump on the motherfucker and tear his head off especially when I hear a growl rise in Punk's throat.

"Where is my brother?" I manage to get out moving to approach him when all of a sudden a pair of strong hands lock around my wrists and pull me back.

"Kane," Punk hisses, moving forward to presumably try and protect me. His body slumps to the floor a moment later.

"Oh god," I choke out the words. "Jeff," my voice is getting shaky.

"He's alive," Jeff gasps out, "He's alive."

"But none of you will be for long baby brother," Matt's voice, right next to my ear and I vaguely realize a large house has appeared next to us before the darkness overtakes me.

---

"Amy, Amy," a rough hand, a voice so familiar as my cheek gets slapped gently.

I moan, not wanting to wake up because I'm cold and I know the sticky substance on the right side of my forehead is blood. My head pounds, and I try to reach out with my mind, to touch whoever is touching me.

"Scott," his name emerges from my lips in a low moan-like sound.

Scott's arms wrap around me, holding me close. "You're so fucking dumb do you know that?"

_Relief_ floods over me and I smile, leaning heavily against him. I'm happy to be with him, just as he is me even though he does think I've done something stupid.

"I love you Scott, best brother in the world," my eyes open long enough to look up into his concerned eyes before sliding shut again.

"Is she okay?" My sister asks and my eyes fly open again.

"How did you get here?" I question.

Maria shivers, wrapping her arms around herself and looking around. "They came to the house, fifteen minutes after you guys left. I don't know what they hit me with but..."

"You were out in about five seconds, yeah I got the same treatment," Scott gathers her against his other side, trying to keep us both warm even though I know he's hurting.

I hate the thought of him being hurt, of him being seen as weak by those he has almost always tried to protect.

There were a few moments of course when he didn't want anything to do with us but we were teenagers then.

"Broken ribs huh?" I try to joke. "That's what you get for accidentally breaking mine as a kid." It's weak I know.

"I don't know where Jeff is," Maria's voice is bordering on hysterical.

"Shhh, shhhh, we will get him, and we'll kill all those mother fuckers," Scott smirks lightly at my joke. "Yeah Amy remind me not to hurt you in any way ever again if this will be my payback."

I nod, closing my eyes.

I feel safe, even if we are in a dungeon and nothing makes sense anymore.

I'm glad we're safe, glad to see Maria even if it is in such dire circumstances.

Of course there's only one problem.

If we're all here then who the hell is going to bother looking for us?

Shit.

My life just got a whole lot harder.

As if that was even possible, but apparently it really is.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Characters/Pairing:** Lita/Punk, Maria/Jeff, Scott Levy  
**Genre:** AU, Supernatural, Angst.  
**Rating:** NC-17 for violence just to be safe.  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** "I find myself startled awake, staring into darkness so deep I don't think I'll ever be able to claw my way out of it."  
**Notes:** This chapter took a turn for the worse.  
**Warnings:**Violence, mentions of torture. Nothing too explicit, just being safe.

I find myself startled awake, staring into darkness so deep I don't think I'll ever be able to claw my way out of it.

A light flashes on and I realize with startling intensity that Maria and Scott are gone and I'm in an entirely different room.

Punk...

He is hanging off the wall opposite me, blood trickling from both of his wrists, indicating he has fought to be free.

"Punk," I whisper hoarsely, moving toward him when a strong hand catches my wrist in his grip, swinging me around. "Kane...Why are you doing this?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

The tall man stares down at me for a moment until he speaks, "I'm not," his voice is hoarse as though from disuse and I find myself even more confused than I was before.

"Regal?" I tilt my head to the side.

None of this is making sense at all, I don't understand what's going on at all and I'm pretty sure if I don't get any answers soon I'm going to end up taking them forcefully.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Matt steps out of the darkness and there is a moment of uncertainty, what is going to happen to me?

"I wasn't talking to you asshole," I spit, glaring at him with an anger I feel but a confidence I do not.

I turn, backing toward Punk, feeling out his mind carefully. _Are you okay?_

I can practically hear Punk snort in amusement in my head _Would you be okay if you were strung up like this?_

I find myself thanking God every day that I have been able to establish connections between my mind and someone else's.

My head shutters with power for a moment and my knees buckle as I try not to fall to the ground.

Kane's mind is not a place I want to be in, but I sink into it relatively easily, surprised at the warmth there.

_What did you do to him? Why are you doing this?_ I force the questions in his mind before slipping out, surprised when it buckles behind me.

"What are you gonna do Matt? You don't have a real power anyway, just that of being an asshole," I find myself growling at him.

Matt grins and all of a sudden I feel the need to get even with him for how he treated me like shit while we were together.

Before I can even think of what I'm about to do a growl tears itself from my throat and I lunge forward, knocking him to the ground I'm surprised when a howl works its way out of my mouth.

Punk responds in kind, and I glance to see his back arching as he thrashes against the wall, his bones sliding out of place.

I realize with a startling horror that I have taken part of his beast, that in some way I have been infected.

It's not whole yet, but it wants to be. It's calling for him.

I hear Punk, in full wolf form padding toward me on the stone floor nails clicking.

A laugh rises up in me before I find myself tearing into Matt in the only way that I can, falling into his mind until he's screaming in madness, begging Kane to get me off him.

Kane isn't doing anything, he's not trying to protect Matt and it's startling.

Kane is laughing, a low rumble in his chest but he seems...pleased.

I pull myself out of his mind hurriedly.

"What is happening?" I gasp having gotten the answers I was looking for but I'm not liking them.

Punk paces in front of me, pausing in front of Matt's now unconscious form and looking down at him, no pity in those wolf eyes.

Scott, Maria and Jeff stumble in a moment later, Scott supported somewhat between the two of them. It is clear he's weak.

"What's going on?" Scott asks, his breathing ragged as he leans against the wall, glaring at Kane.

"Ask the girl," Kane turns to leave the room, and I realize shortly after that there is blood dripping from his fingertips.

Regal is dead.

I feel my stomach turn and barely have a moment to process the pain in my head before I'm doubled over and heaving.

Punk makes a distressed noise and nudges my leg as my stomach empties itself.

Maria is beside me suddenly, making a disappointed noise as she rubs my back gently.

Our disgust as she sees what's in my mind is mutual.

"The institute," she whispers, feeling relieved that she had never went there and Jeff had gotten out, along with pity for myself, Punk and Scott.

"What?" Scott's voice is hoarse, broken.

Our trust has been betrayed.

I wipe my mouth, leaning back on my heels.

"The institute is funding both sides of things," I reveal, rubbing my forehead and closing my eyes finally because even the dim lighting hurts. "They want to be able to win either side just in case a war breaks out."

"We were played?" Scott asks me, shaking his head. "No no no, we weren't."

I don't know what to tell him because I've never heard him sound so defeated, the way he is right now.

"You were, sometimes you just aren't as smart as you think you are," Jeff says, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing, bowing his head, blue hair falling into his eyes. "None of us are apparently," he swears and punches a brick wall.

"We can't stay here," Punk's voice is gravelly, and he grips me under my arms, lifting me carefully from the ground and swinging me up into a bride style hold.

"You're right," Scott agrees, coming back to himself. "We've gotta find a safe house."

Maria helps Scott, Jeff aligning himself on our brother's other side, supporting him carefully as we head out of the manor.

"I am infected," I murmur as my head lolls against Punk's shoulder.

Punk nods, "I know."

"I really am yours," I mutter, my eyes sliding shut.

"Mine," there is a growl to Punk's words.

I can't deny the feeling is mutual.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Jeff/Maria, Scott Levy  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural  
**Rating:** NC-17 for sex.  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** "I am unable to stop thinking now, as everything is changing quicker than I would like it to.  
We have to leave the city, and I can tell that Maria is upset about it, without even looking into her mind."  
**Notes:** I am truly horribly sorry this took so long but I really struggled with this chapter and where to go.  
**Warnings:** Contains semi-graphic sex.

I don't know who the hell agreed to let Scott drive, especially in the condition he was in after we managed to get out of the manor unnoticed.

I am unable to stop thinking now, as everything is changing quicker than I would like it to.

We have to leave the city, and I can tell that Maria is upset about it, without even looking into her mind.

She has a life set up here, one that Scott and I have never allowed ourselves to have because we both feel the constant pressure to run and get away from any tense situations.

I'd say this is a pretty damn tense situation.

I shift around, groaning as my muscles flex and Punk pulls me close to him, into his lap so my legs are on the seat, feat almost in Maria's lap.

"Are you okay?" Maria frets, worry creasing her brows.

I nod, my body adjusting the the new ability I've acquired.

"I am going to tear you apart when we reach the safe house," Scott said suddenly, his hands tightening on the wheel to the point I can see his knuckles whitening. "You changed my sister into a fucking monster."

I cringe, closing my eyes I bury my face in Punk's neck and pray for this day to end. "You will not do that to him, you will not hurt him." I mutter into my lover's skin.

He's more than a lover now though, much more.

I close my eyes and drift into sleep easily, exhausted from the past few days.

---

It doesn't take long until we're at the safe house, in the middle of a wooded area somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

I woke to Punk nuzzling my neck, something that probably would have bothered me if the circumstances were different.

He is snuffling lightly, like a dog which causes Maria to laugh softly and breaks some of the tension in the car as Jeff remarks that if Punk had a tail right then it would have been wagging.

I can tell Scott is less then impressed and slip away, out the back door and grab the keys to one of the secluded cabins from his hand.

"Punk and I will be staying together, you all can keep the main house," I tell them before I grab his hand and tug him toward the cabin.

Punk follows wordlessly, but I can feel his muscles are tense, and as the door closes I realize it is a completely different kind of tension.

His arms wrap around my waist before I have even a moment to process what is happening my back is against the wall and his tongue in my mouth.

It doesn't take long for me to melt into the kiss though, if anything there is more fire between the two of us than there ever was before and I for one am completely loving it.

Every worry melts away as my beast rises within me but doesn't break the surface however I can soon feel his alongside, pressing against my mind, against my psyche.

I want none of his power now, my whole body and my instincts powered on further by my wolf push me, push me to want him even more than I ever did before.

It is amazement I feel when my clothes are stripped from me in a rapidfire pace and I'm finally on a bed with him of on top of me but I don't really care where it happens I just know that I need him.

Punk growls softly into my neck, blunt teeth settling lightly on my shoulder for a moment but not leaving a mark until his lips meet mine.

I find myself falling into him easily, as he takes me, faster than before, harder than before as though he had always been holding something back. Whether it was in fear of losing control or fear of hurting me I don't know.

It doesn't last long, as pleasure rushes over him and a growl of my own escapes my lips and I fall apart in his arms, gasping softly as he continues.

Running my hands up the smooth skin of his back I enjoy the feel of him, more pleasure following until I find myself unable to even make a noise as my hips move with his.

It is twenty minutes more and I'm practically sobbing in pleasure by the time he finds his satisfaction in my body.

"I'm yours," I murmur, rubbing his back again gently, kissing along his jawline. "My mate," there is a growl to my voice which surprises me.

"Mine, mine, my Amy, my mate," Punk mutters gutturally, nuzzling my throat, his hands grasp mine, our fingers lacing together.

"Always yours, I will always be yours, forever, protect you, love you," I kiss him softly on the lips.

Punk shifts until he is lying right next to me, tugging me into his arms as I pull the blankets over us.

There is a contentment between us, the tension evaporated despite the horrible situation we have found ourselves in. I close my eyes with a soft sigh, snuggling into his arms.

"Should I feel sorry?" Punk asks a few minutes later, his fingers still combing through my hair.

"Do you?" I respond, my tone still soft.

Punk shakes his head, and I can see guilt in his eyes and his mind due to him not actually feeling the emotion in the first place.

"I don't want you to feel guilty, I am happy right now, happy like this and somehow like I've been completed," I admit, smiling.

"You did not just tell me that I complete you," Punk snorts, shaking his head.

I kiss him softly on the lips. "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep," I tell him, nothing but affection for him running through me.

"Yes ma'am."

I know it's silly, I should be angry, I should want to kill him because some part of my life has been ruined. But has it really?


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Jeff/Maria, Scott Levy  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mild violence.  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** "We're not your enemies Scott," I tell my older brother, realizing how easily the environment can shift, can change.  
**Warnings:** Contains mature subject matter.

  


It doesn't take long for the dreams to slip away and reality to set in.

Scott comes knocking on our door so early the next morning I'm pretty sure I won't even be able to get up.

My legs are weak and most definitely shaky, as I realize not only am I now a changed person but we've had to leave everything behind. I don't know why but it feels like too much to deal with right now.

I hate reality.

_C'mon Amy_ Scott's voice in my head, gravelly and more than a little pissed off, all that anger directed mainly at me.

I don't mind though, it's better than him trying to kill my mate.

My mate.

It is an odd sound but one I don't mind, the word on my tongue. Heavy like I've tried to eat something a little too hot, but it is oddly satisfying.

I bring myself back to reality seeing the look on Scott's face, it is one of concentration, worry and anger.

Something has happened.

"What happened?" I demand, gathering my robe around me.

"Kane," is all he says.

Punk appears at my shoulder and I find myself leaning back into him, gaining comfort from having him near.

"What about him?" he asks, and I feel the rumble of his voice in his chest against my back, causing my heart to flutter slightly.

I know, pretty damn girly right? I've got to stop this shit because it won't help me in the long run.

"He's dead," Scott isn't really big with words at this point and it's beginning to drive me a little nuts.

"Okay," I respond, raising my eyebrows.

Scott sighs, as though I am incredibly stupid. "His body was left on the front steps," he tells me.

My blood suddenly seems to run cold, and I find myself shuddering in revulsion at how he must have been left but part of me wants to see. Perhaps it's the new lust in me, the lust for violence.

"We have to leave again?" I ask, my hand gripping the door frame as my control seems to shudder for a moment, my head tilting back and a soft noise emanating from my throat which I can't seem to control.

Scott looks at me, his eyes narrowing. _Don't you snarl at me little sister._

Oh he is definitely not in a good mood.

Although...

I probably wouldn't be in much of a good mood either if I'd woken up to find a dead body on my front steps, instead of what I did wake up with.

My mate curled against my back with his hand firmly on my hip.

Punk grips my hip again, his fingers flexing as though he wants to mark me, wants Scott to stop looking at the two of us as though he's going to try and tear us apart.

"We're not your enemies Scott," I tell my older brother, realizing how easily the environment can shift, can change.

My brother's disgust should bother me but it doesn't. I know what my life has become, know that I have found an indefinable love, one that is all encompassing and tangible.

"I know you aren't," my brother replies, but I can see the lie in his eyes which so resemble our father's.

"I don't need to read minds to see that lie," Punk remarks, as though he's read my mind before he turns to go back into the room and pull on the rest of his clothes.

I smile bitterly in my brother's direction.

"Maybe next time I just won't save you," I close the door in his face, ignoring the sound of rage he makes and the way he kicks the door. "We'll be out in a few minutes," I call, chuckling to myself.

Punk looks at me, a grin splitting his face, his eyes filled with an almost manic nature.

"You've changed," he mutters, approaching me.

I grin, nodding as my tongue runs across my teeth, the canines seeming sharper than before.

"I have," I kiss him softly on the lips, nipping at his tongue ring with my teeth.

Punk laughs, and the sounds soars over me, causing me to close my mouth as his lips shift from mine to my neck, blunt teeth fastening over the mark he has left there.

"We need to get dressed," I tell him, pushing him back and stepping away.

Walking to the closet I open the door, surprised to find it fully stocked it's not long before I'm showered and dressed in black cargo shorts, my favourite boots and a tank top that's been worn by me more than a few times.

I don't even have time to figure out how my clothes got here, probably Scott, before we're standing over Kane's dead body.

"Gee do you think they're pissed about what we did to Matt?" Jeff asks sarcastically, kneeling down to inspect the body, the blood smeared all over the large man's naked form causing him to make a face.

_Look at them, not even phased_ Scott thinks to himself, but his thoughts are never fully hidden from me.

"Neither are you," I answer him out loud, a smirk crossing my lips.

Punk snorts, laughing to himself he shakes his head.

"He's completely drained," Jeff comments softly, glancing through the glass door to the kitchen.

I glance over as well, noticing Maria sitting at the table, looking paler than usual.

She found the body.

It makes me angry that she did, angry that my sister who never wanted anything to do with this has become involved.

Jeff's words become choked suddenly as he begins to speak again and I look down to see Kane's hand around his throat.

"Holy shit," Punk swears until we're all in motion.

Scott grabs Kane's arm, thumb digging into his wrist as Punk tugs on the large man's shoulders, easily shifting the attention.

Kane seems to come back into himself moments later, his blue and brown eyes flashing as he stops struggling, his chest heaving with unneeded breath.

His demeanor portrays no resistance as we manage to manhandle him into the house, the blood on his body making his limbs slide through our grips a few times until he is shoved into the cellar and the door locked and barred.

"Well shit," Jeff pants, leaning against the door, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as Maria hurries over to examine the finger shaped bruises blooming on his throat.

"We have ourselves a vampire," Scott sounds far too excited about this prospect.

"Fun," Punk says drolly, gathering me close and kissing my lips softly as I tilt my head back to look at him.

"Tons of," I sigh.

Has my life ever been boring? Not truly.

But it's definitely about to get a lot more interesting.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Jeff/Maria, Scott Levy  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural  
**Rating:** R.  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** There is a great divide, and I just don't know how to make it right.  
**Warnings:** Contains mature subject matter.

"So what do you think of this whole…..situation?" Punk asks me after we've been sitting there for a while and I'm not entirely sure how to reply because in all honesty I'm not sure what I think right now with everything that has been happening.

"I don't even know," I admit, running my hands over my face as I try to figure out what is going on even more but can't really. It is confusing.

Punk loops his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close, the light kiss he brushes against my temple comforting me more than any other action he could do right now.

"I can understand that," Punk responds, nodding to himself he seems so zen and it's enough to make me laugh.

Scott enters the room and my happiness slowly slips away, "Hi," my tone is short, and even I want to shudder at the anger I can hear in my voice because since when did I feel an odd sense of hate when looking at him. It just did not make much sense.

"I want to talk to you," Scott says after it seems like the three of us have sat in silence for about ten minutes or so.

I find myself rising from the chair without even a word even though I don't feel like I want to talk to him, and it takes me a moment to realize that I'm not doing it of my own volition.

"Scott," my tone is filled with anger and it doesn't take much for my eyes to narrow and I'm certain if I were in animal form my hackles would be raised.

Scott smirks, and I want to hit him.

_I could kill him for you_ the thought slides into my mind, amusement filling every word up and causing me to snort lightly.

Punk hides a smile as he stands up and makes his way out of the living room, intending fully on helping out Maria and Jeff work out our next escape plan, or battle plan.

"I could fucking tear you apart do you understand me?" I ask my older brother, crossing my arms over my chest as I turn to look at him, my jaw clenched so hard I almost have a hard time getting the words out.

Tears sparkle in my eyes suddenly as the dramatic change in our relationship presents itself to me. I hate the thought of not being close to him but we had made a promise long time ago to not deliberately use our powers against each other unless it was for a good reason and from my point, he didn't seem to have one.

Scott shakes his head, "You wouldn't, you don't have the guts."

I fight the urge to growl, because I know its not true, especially since the beast albeit an extension of Punk's considers him to be a member of the pack, pure and simple, family.

"We made a promise to each other," I shake my head back at him, the stubborn trait we've both inherited coming through.

Scott grins, and I'm almost surprised at how bitter he looks which is funny considering he's always been pretty bitter.

Sometimes I think he came out of the womb bitter, probably hated the fact he had to be cold.

"You also told me you would never be stupid enough to be turned into Punk's whore," Scott says the words I hoped he would never say out loud.

"Scott!" Maria is standing behind him suddenly, and I'm not even entirely sure how long she's been standing there, and I know the worry I'd felt before he spoke was not just my own, nor is the outrage I'm feeling right now.

"Don't worry Scotty," my voice is the quietest I've ever heard it before in my anger and I'm almost amazed at the control I seem to have. "We'll finish this and then you and I, we'll be done."

I find myself propelled out of the room without even thinking about it, the dull throb of pain starting to edge into the corners of my mind even worse than when he had been taken.

Looking for Punk I manage to make it back to the cabin we're sharing with each other and into his arms before I dissolve into tears.

I don't know how long I cried for, or how I ended up losing it in the first place because I'm not truly a big crier but…

_I love you. It's okay I love you._ Punk's voice permeates through my thoughts and for once instead of moving closer to that comfort, moving closer to the warmth I know he can provide me just when I need it the most I pull away.

It is hard to separate myself from him, hard to be away from everything his presence can afford me but when I walk out the door the weight on my shoulders settles in, an almost comforting feeling.

I'm used to being the only one who needs to be in control of my own facilities, used to being able to do it with a certain amount of effortlessness.

_Lost her_ Scott's mental voice is filled with anguish, as it often is when he doesn't want anyone to hear. If he didn't hate me right now so much I would crack a joke like I usually do in the midst of one of his moods.

I want to reach out to him, want to reach out to my entire family.

I can't do it though, not after everything I've put them through and everything I've done to them, having basically abandoned them.

Maria forgives, she forgave me the minute she saw me again. She is easy to get along with unlike Scott and I. Less stubborn when it comes to stupid things, and almost moreso when it comes to all that matters.  
Scott though,he never forgave me for when I first ran from him and everyone elsewho cared.

It's just one step closer to my life falling apart at this point and I don't know what to do.

And what the fuck am I going to do with a vampire in the basement?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Author:** Ashley  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.  
**Spoilers:** I spoiled EVERYTHING. Just kidding.  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Jeff/Maria, Scott Levy, Kane, Kevin Nash  
**Summary:** "Darkness pervades his mind and all my senses, like a heavy cloth over my mouth and nose, choking the life out of me as I gasp for air."  
**Notes:** Originally this was supposed to follow the daily prompts but I think we all know I veered off of that about five or six chapters ago sorry. On another note, this chapter makes me feel like I returned to the soul of this fic and when I finished it there was indeed choruses of, "Another one bites the dust." So thank you Freddie Mercury.  
**Warnings:** Contains supernatural content, unnatural beings and just a general dark quality.

Kane's mind, if possible is twisted and darker now than it ever was before and I find it hard not to slip in too deep as I sit near the door to the basement, listening to him rattle around downstairs. I don't even really know how they managed to get the chains on him, and frankly don't really want to think about the mechanics of it because it's a little too much for me to handle.

Darkness pervades his mind and all my senses, like a heavy cloth over my mouth and nose, choking the life out of me as I gasp for air.

He is no longer human; he is feral with no humanity within him and no chance of being saved. It makes me feel pity, an emotion I wasn't even aware I was capable of any longer but I pity him.

He has no human memory, no memory of any deeds he committed before being turned as most other vampires do, instead it is just a brain muddled with bloodlust and a savage nature to destroy anything in sight.

I pull out of his mind slowly, shuddering somewhat because I know now what it is like to have something feral within me.

"Are you alright?" Maria is kneeling next to me and I hadn't even heard her come in, her hand resting lightly on my knee.

I nod my head and push a lock of red hair out of my eyes, "Yes. He needs to be killed Maria," I tell her bluntly, seeing in her eyes the sorrow I feel myself for someone who was once a man and has been turned into nothing more than a monster.

Maria shakes her head and lowers her eyes to the ground and I feel terrible for not being the slightest bit sensitive with her around, especially with how she seems to be more sensitive to everyone mainly because of her powers.

"I know," her voice is soft. "There is only a lust for blood in him, I felt it."  
I feel less like a monster when she affirms my suspicions that there is nothing good, nothing human left within the husk of the man.

"I'll do it," Jeff says, standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking down at the both of us. "Are you going to be okay?" He asks Maria, and there is a brief moment of jealousy that flashes through my mind and body like quicksilver.

"I'll be fine," Maria replies and pulls herself to her feet, glancing back at me with a worried expression on her face; one I wish didn't have to be there. "You need to eat," she tells me, bustling into the kitchen leaving Jeff and myself alone together.

Jeff turns to me, studying me and next thing I know I'm being pulled off the floor and into his arms as he hugs me tightly.

"We missed you Amy," he murmurs into my hair and warmth floods me now that I know that I wasn't alone in missing the friendship and closeness we all shared together before everything began to change.

"I've missed you," I kiss his cheek softly and smile sadly, looking into his eyes. "But you know that when this is all over…"

Jeff smiles back at me, a bittersweet smile. "Nothing will ever be the same again, even worse than before," he finishes for me and I instantly feel guilty as though almost everything that has happened up until this point has been my own fault.

_It's not your fault_ Scott's mental voice startles me and I look over my shoulder to find my brother standing there silently, all the tension he's ever felt in his life seeming to exude from him in this moment.

I don't know what to say to him, my anger still rising up in me I find myself turning my back on my brother and leaving the cabin for the second time today.

Maria will get me when the food is ready.

I'm not prepared however for the sight of Punk, teeth bared, in human form standing in front of a man who

I knew through my childhood as Kevin but now can't stomach the thought of such familiar terms.

I race forward before I can stop myself until Punk and I are both standing toe to toe with him.

"What do you want?" I am surprised at the growl in my own voice, and the anticipation within me.

Nash looks surprised, his eyes widening slightly until a look of impression falls upon his grizzled face.

He looks older than I remember him looking, by quite a bit.

"What do you think I want Amy?" His voice is silky smooth and I close my eyes shortly because his power is one I have always wanted, but hated at the same time.

Two different sides of one coin I suppose.

My mind reaches out and a gasp, choked falls from my lips.

"Good girl, I can always count on you to be so susceptible," Kevin mocks, his voice filled with nothing but distaste for what he perceives as my weakness. "What do I always want?"

"To win," I respond, the reply falling from my lips but the words are not my own.

I can feel my muscles relax but I don't want them to, my beast slips back into the recesses of my mind and panic settles in, my breathing falling from my lips at a rapid pace.

"No," the words are weak, and I wish I felt stronger in this moment, struggling with the cotton that seems to have been shoved into my psyche, his power feeling just as stifling and hard to get through.

I turn to Punk, and I know my eyes are pleading as my beast rises again, wanting to turn on its mate and howling at the injustice of it all.

The transformation threatens, hot power sliding through me, leaving burns I know aren't real. It's all part of his game.

Control, it is amazing to have it taken from you, few short moments of bliss until you realize the person can make you do anything.

Scott hates having the power, yet Nash seems to revel in it.

"Sorry sis," I feel Scott's hand on my shoulder, turning me toward him and after a swift blow to the face

I feel my focus snap back into control, Kevin slipping away from my mind.

Darkness clouds my vision, I hear Punk howl in anger and outrage opening my eyes wide in time to see him lunge at Kevin, and then there is nothing as unconsciousness overtakes me.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Author:** Ashley  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.  
**Spoilers:** I spoiled EVERYTHING. Just kidding.  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Jeff/Maria, Scott Levy, Kane, Kevin Nash  
**Summary:** "It takes a while for the darkness to lift from my vision and at first I don't even want it to."  
**Notes:** This hasn't been updated in so long and I'm truly sorry.  
**Warnings:** Contains supernatural content, unnatural beings and just a general dark quality.  
Previous Chapters

It takes a while for the darkness to lift from my vision and at first I don't even want it to.

There is too much in this world that I'm not ready to be a part of right now, too much I don't want to deal with.

I can smell Punk, and I know this should freak me out because other than when he's close to me I've never been able to before and much of this is just too much and I don't know what to do.

Nash, it occurs to me after I lie here for a few moments, my eyes closing and my stomach churning.

I feel vaguely violated, still able to feel him in my mind, edging into my subconscious and I gag.

Warm hands touch my shoulders, tugging until I roll over and I continue heaving, my stomach tossing.

"It's okay, it's okay," Scott murmurs in my ear, drawing me up into his arms, his arm across my chest as he rocks me lightly.

I'm not mad at him anymore, it occurs to me.

"I won't let him get to you," the rumble of Scott's voice through his chest comforts me, just the way it did when we were children and his voice was higher.

Punk sits in front of me, and wipes my mouth with a cloth even though nothing came up before folding it over and smoothing the cold material along my forehead.

"Neither of us will let him get to you," his lips are dry when he kisses me and his scent is still sharp in my nostrils.

"You motherfucker," I cup my hand over my eye as a sharp pain shoots through my skull and I turn to glare at my older brother. "You hit me."

Scott looks almost sheepish but I know he doesn't feel any regret or sadness for what he did because he did it to save my sanity and even I can't fault the asshole for that.

"What did you do with him?" I ask, glancing at Punk out of the corner of my eye but I don't even need to look to know that he is moving around the room now.

It stuns me, to know now that we're mated he will always be at the edges of my consciousness, a lingering presence that I find myself not even wanting to get rid of which is surprising considering my dependency issues.

I guess those go away when you find yourself with an animal inside you.

Punk is avoiding my gaze and it takes me a moment to realize that he is also trying to block me from his mind.

"What happened?" I demand. "I hope you killed him," I find myself saying before I even have time to think about the words falling from my lips.

Scott looks almost shocked, until acceptance seems to settle into his expression and his thoughts, leaving me surprised at how much my older brother still seems to understand me despite every single difference of opinion we might ever have in life.

"He's not dead," Scott says levelly, rolling his shoulders in a shrug as he finally gets up off the bed and tosses a frozen bag of peas in my direction. "For your eye," he tells me.

"Thanks," I reply sarcastically. "I wouldn't have figured that one out for myself."

I don't want to ask again, because quite frankly I know there are worse things Scott, Punk and even Jeff can come up with which aren't death.

"He just won't be waking up for a long while," Punk responded, his voice nonchalant but being so connected to him I can practically taste his worry, for me and my reaction.

I nod, trying to figure out what we're going to do, because it is obvious that with Kane, and with Kevin that this is not something that will just go away.

It is becoming quite obvious to me that this is a war, and we've only won two short battles.

I just hope we all survive.

God please let us be the ones to win.

Because if we lose...everything could be lost.

And I would be lost without them.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Author:** Ashley  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.  
**Spoilers:** I spoiled EVERYTHING. Just kidding.  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Jeff/Maria, Scott Levy, Kane, Kevin Nash  
**Summary:** "I nod, a sort of despair filling me as a lump grows in my throat, along with the growing realization that nothing is going to be able to return to the way it is."  
**Notes:** This hasn't been updated in so long and I'm truly sorry.  
**Warnings:** Contains supernatural content, unnatural beings and just a general dark quality.  
Previous Chapters

Maria is unhappy.

It isn't hard for me to tell, and guilt gnaws at me as I look at my little sister.

I can't help but feel it is all my fault, as I throw one of the duffel bags into the back of the van.

Maria comes up behind me to put a cooler in the back as well and I take the moment to grab her arm, "Maria, can we talk?" I ask, surprised at how choked my voice comes out.

She shakes her head, raising her eyes so that she could look into mine. "Not right now, okay? We have more important things to do."

I nod, a sort of despair filling me as a lump grows in my throat, along with the growing realization that nothing is going to be able to return to the way it is.

"You okay?" Punk asks, slipping his arm around my waist and nuzzling my neck. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Unless you can make this horrible sinking feeling go away then no," I respond, sharper than intended.

Calm yourself down Scott's voice races through my mind as he helped us finish load the car and closed the hatch.

"Are we just going to leave Kevin here?" Maria's voice is soft, but too easy to hear. Every little sound, which could have been ignored before I was infected, is now punctuated by my own annoyance at not being able to.

Jeff nodded, "We can't risk bringing him with us, even if we need information from him, it's a little too risky."

Maria lowers her eyes, and shame floods me because she should not have been pulled into this, and then anger, because it's not as though any of the rest of us asked for this either.

"So this is what we've become?" she asks Jeff, her eyes sparkling with tears and as much as I want to look away from the scene, I find myself unable to do so, feeling that I've somehow brought this upon them but the world is changing.

Jeff sighs, and rubs her wrist gently, kissing her softly on the lips and I'm forced to turn away as I hear his next words, "Some of us were always like this."

Like me, Scott, Punk…and Jeff.

It just hurts that she has to find out.

I never wanted my baby sister to see me as a monster.

Punk rubs my shoulders but for once I don't find much comfort in his touch, not even when we get into the van and he pulls me to the very back seat so that his arms can surround me.

I want my life back.

It is a fierce need, unbelievably fierce and one I know that won't be filled any time soon.

Scott turns the key in the ignition, and my stomach seems to bottom out as we start driving away from the safe house and Kevin's voice reaches my mind.

He is screaming for help.

I've never felt sicker in my life.

Yeah this is what our world has come to, leaving a man chained to a wall because he made some big mistakes in life, because he chose to align himself with the wrong people in this case.

I try not to think about how long it will take him to die, he will probably succumb to his injuries soon enough.

There is a tingle at the base of my skull, a presence there.

The newest member of their team…

He's near…

Perhaps Kevin won't end up dying after all.

I have a feeling when he realizes how much of his power has been drained by me that he will though, because he's now the weak one.

I've become the wolf.

It's just too bad anyone has to be the sheep.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Author:** Ashley  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.  
**Spoilers:** I spoiled EVERYTHING. Just kidding.  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Jeff/Maria, Scott Levy, Kane, Kevin Nash  
**Summary:** "I feel Matt before I see him.  
There is a certain sickness to his mind, especially now that it has been mostly destroyed."  
**Notes:** I am on a roll, this might be done by the end of the week.  
**Warnings:** Contains supernatural content, unnatural beings and just a general dark quality.  
_**Contains violence.**_  
Previous Chapters

I feel Matt before I see him.

There is a certain sickness to his mind, especially now that it has been mostly destroyed.

It makes me wish we hadn't stopped at this particular gas station.

He comes into view, and the madness in his eyes surprises me but I'm not entirely sure why, since I was the cause of it.

I swallow heavily, backing against the wall and wish for the first time I hadn't asked for a moment alone.

_Mate, Punk._ The wolf in my mind whispers the answer to me, but for some reason I find myself unable to even reach out.

Matt comes closer, his curly black hair hanging in his even darker eyes, greasy and unkempt.

He reeks of death, and insanity.

The combination of smells almost makes me gag, and I close my eyes tightly as he gets close enough to sniff my hair, a barking laugh escaping me.

He is more of an animal, as this, a maddened human, than I will ever be.

A growl grows in his throat, rising steadily, so steadily that I could feel the vibrations in my chest before another barking laugh escapes him and he tilts his head back, howling with laughter.

I take the only opportunity given to me, slamming my foot down onto his and hope my combat boots carry just as much pain, if not more than a pair of stiletto heels when used in such a manner.

Matt grunts, and I barely have a moment to process what's happening before I'm ducking and hoping that he won't move fast enough to catch me.

I was wrong.

His arm locks around my waist and I find myself snarling, my back arching and my bones cracking out of place.

My whole body is filled with complete and utter agony as my beast tears out of me, a horrified cry spilling from my lips.

I don't know who is more surprised by the change when it happens, Matt, the gas station attendant who has just walked around the corner or me.  
I try to speak, but all that comes out is a growl and I look at the glass pane next to me.

I have become the wolf.

_Thanks Punk_ is all I think before turning on Matt and growling, pride filling me as his face goes white with terror.

**Kill** every instinct screams for me to do so.

He has hurt me, for the last time.

I lunge toward him, pain tearing through me abruptly as a gunshot echoes.

"Lita!" Punk cries out, but my ears barely register the noise, blood rushing through them as I stagger on four legs.

My eyes turn to Matt, but he looks just as stunned as I do.

He didn't shoot me.

The gas station attendant did.

Punk turns on him, growling softly and I am unable to process it as my world tilts sideward and my legs buckle, searing pain shooting up my side.

I won't die.

It's not silver, it's not silver…

A human being has shot me; he's just a kid.

He doesn't deserve to die, and Punk shouldn't kill him.

_Don't Phil, please._ I register him turning to me, my vision blurring. He nods his head in understanding and growls to the kid to get away.

He would have killed him.

A child.

_This war has escalated to an entirely different level_ is all I can think before my world succumbs to darkness and the last thing I see is Jeff and Scott heading for Matt as Maria walks over to me, her face filled with worry.

I'm getting sick of this.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Title:** A Hard Kind of Life  
**Author:** Ashley  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.  
**Spoilers:** I spoiled EVERYTHING. Just kidding.  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Punk/Lita, Jeff/Maria, Scott Levy, Kane, Kevin Nash  
**Summary:** "I don't know what to do, but feel as though I have somehow caused everything that has happened. "  
**Notes:** **This chapter is from Punk's point of view.**  
**Warnings:** Contains supernatural content, unnatural beings and just a general dark quality.  
_**Contains violence.**_

Previous Chapters

**Punk's P.O.V**

I don't know what to do, but feel as though I have somehow caused everything that has happened.

It's stupid; I know it's stupid.

Lita has told me it is, and even when she's not saying the words out loud I can see them in her eyes.

She doesn't blame me for anything that has happened, because when it comes down to it not **everything** that has happened is my fault.

But I can't help but think to myself that if we hadn't gotten involved in the first place that things wouldn't be too hard for her, like they are now.

God, if she were awake right now she would hit me for thinking this.

I haven't prayed since I was a child.

I can't help but wonder if God is watching right now though, if he even exists as my mate's blood warms my hands as I try to stop the bleeding.

I can't believe she got shot.

My hair falls into my face, darkening my vision as I cradle her in my lap on the bench seat in the van and hope for the best.

I know, due to the beast that she will most likely not die.

She changed back the minute she felt safe, the minute she was back in the van with us, and pain was written on her face, along with pleading as she looked at me before Maria knocked her out.

It surprises me, Maria's willingness to use her power when it comes to those she cares about.

Maria rests her hand over mine, applying more pressure to the wound in Lita's side.

"You could heal her," my voice comes out gravelly, and even I am surprised at the anguish colouring my words. "If you really tried you could heal her."

It is a desperate thought, a whisper and a prayer, my mother would have said.

I need for her to be okay.

I can't live without her, not anymore.

Part of me hates her for it, I won't lie.

I can't even mark the moment in time when I truly fell for her. But it's been a while, an unbelievably long while.

I sometimes think I started falling for her the moment I met her, and saw the defiance so present in her eyes. She wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her.

I swallow heavily, bowing my head further until my hair falls into my eyes, not wanting anyone to see the tears there.

I hurt her.

It was not my intention to ever change her; I didn't want her to become a wolf, even if it did result in me discovering my mate.

I would have been perfectly fine with a normal girlfriend who had a little extra kick due to her powers.

She will heal, I know she will, as Maria carefully removes the bullet and her skin begins knitting itself back together.

But what will be the price?

I wouldn't blame her, if due to this she never wanted to talk to me again, as it is I'm not sure Scott ever will.

He always thought I wasn't good enough for her, and in certain cases I have to agree.

It's an hour more, possibly longer before she begins to shift around, and clutches at her stomach lightly, her fingers running carefully across her skin as though searching for a wound.

"How are you feeling?" I am barely able to force the words out of my throat.

Lita…Amy…shrugs and her eyes find mine, a relieved smile on her face. "How much further?"

I clear my throat and resist the urge to kiss her as she takes my hand and squeezes gently. "Not long, maybe a half hour if not more."

"Phil?" her voice is soft, contemplative.

I lean closer, not wanting to miss a word. "Yes?"

Her breath ghosts across my cheek, causing me to shiver slightly

"Let's kill the bastards," her voice is firm.

I grin slightly, aligning my lips with hers and kissing her firmly. "Fucking right."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

My life has always had its ups and downs, but I reached my breaking point when I got shot by a 16 year old gas station attendant who had probably not seen anything different or out of the ordinary ever before in his life.

I just keep thinking that if Matt hadn't shown up I wouldn't have gotten shot and I wouldn't be feeling like I do right now.

Homicidal, vengeful.

I should thank him next time I see him, right before I kill him.

It doesn't take long for us to reach our destination, the Helmsley House.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Jeff asks, pulling into a side street down the road from their house, worry written on his face and in his eyes.

I shrug my shoulders, because I'm not really sure and if I'm honest every move I make from now on out will most likely be motivated by revenge.

"No, we're definitely not sure it's a good idea," Punk responds for me verbally, smiling a little bit.

I nod, agreeing with him. "But right now it's really the only idea I've got and besides that I'm really in the mood for some sort of revenge."

Maria sighs. "I will be staying here, and any of you get in trouble you call me and I'll see if I can get in to see what I can do."

Scott is the first to slip out of the car, tugging on his shoulder holster he shoved his gun into it and I fight to not flinch at the sight, smiling ruefully when Punk kisses my forehead.

I get out of the van as well, shoving my hair back out of my face and tying it back I can hardly wait to tear apart anyone who gets in my way.

Jeff kisses Maria softly, and I feel a pang of regret that belongs more to him than myself, wondering at the feeling that my powers are becoming stronger. I close my eyes momentarily, taking in a deep shuddering breath.

Punk is at my back, his warmth radiating against me and making me feel like nothing can go wrong here.

A lot can go wrong.

I tuck my ponytail into my shirt, trying to keep myself a little less vulnerable when it comes to being grabbed.

Hell, if anyone grabs me I might just be tempted to rip off their arms and beat them with them…it does sound fun.

"Let's go," Jeff said, after kissing Maria one last time.

And as they say, it's into the breach dear friends.

*~*~*~*

Stephanie is the first person I see.

My blood boils when I find myself behind her and a growl sounds in the air until I'm surprised to realize that it's actually coming from me.

She turns to look at me, her eyes widening before a pleased smile crosses her face and I feel the urge to hit her as hard as I can.

It is moments later that she hits the floor, and I realize my impulse control isn't as good as it used to be.

I'm dragging her up by her hair moments later, "You used us," the words escape my mouth easily, a threat lingering in them.

Stephanie shrugs, fear growing in her eyes as she looks at me. She knows it's no joke that we're here, that we want to fight her.

She knows we're going to win.

"I-I didn't," Stephanie's boldness fell away, blood sliding down her chin, dripping from her lip. "H-Hunter…"

I take a moment to glance behind me, checking to make sure she's fighting to make an excuse as opposed to the large werelion being behind me.

Her mind is a slipper slope, but I'm helpless to resist and in all honesty it's not something I want to avoid.

_Good job sis _Scott's voice rings through my mind and I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth he brings with him as I'm able to draw myself back in. _You alerted the whole fucking household._

I shrug to myself, smirking as I see the empty look in Stephanie's eyes and drop her to the floor. I didn't kill her, death isn't my business but she definitely won't be able to use anyone's power again.

Punk comes around the corner, his shirt gone and blood on his chest and his mouth. It should chill me to the core, but I find myself unable to feel pity for whomever he managed to get his hands on.

"I love you," I tell him, sliding my hand along the blood on his chest, leaving trails along his skin as I walk past.

"Where are you going?" Punk asks, his voice husky.

I respond to the voice, my muscles coiling and a small smile on my lips. My beast is willing to obey him, but personally I am not.

"More revenge," I respond in a singsong voice. "Scott says everyone knows we're here."

Punk smiles, and its animalistic and dark, his hand gripping the back of my neck gently as he leans down to kiss me on the lips.

"Good, I like it better that way," his laugh is roughened by a half growl and anticipation grows in me as I hear unfamiliar footsteps coming down the stairs.

It's begun.

How _exciting._


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"You're new," I comment lightly when the nameless enemy comes down the steps, glowering at me.

He smirks, cocky. "You must be Amy, or is it Lita?" his tone is mocking. "Matt has told me so much about you."

I want to rip his heart out with my bare hands.

"I'm Montel," his smile turns beautific and for a moment I want to warm to him. "It's _charming _to meet you. I'm sure I'll enjoy having you later."

I barely have a moment to blink as Punk pushes past me, the beast bursting from his flesh and claws slashing across Montel's body as he screams.

It's sickening, or it would be if the man hadn't just threatened to rape me.

I wish him the best in hell and continue on my way, ignoring the forms of those I once considered friends lying on the ground.

Hunter is waiting for me, his hair tied back and his face bleeding.

Scott lays unconscious at his feet and anger is present in me more than I've ever felt before.

"Hello Hunter," I speak his name as civilly as possible.

Hunter eyes me, yellow irises almost overtaken by his pupils.

The pleasure I feel emanating from him is enough to make my stomach turn and when our minds clash abruptly I find myself flying backward and hitting the wall harshly.

My vision blurs and I fight the darkness.

I'm not going to lose consciousness again.

We have to win.

If we don't win there's nothing left for us.

I see the blur that is Scott shift around, and his scream echoes as Hunter kicks him as hard as he can in the ribs.

"You fucker," I choke out, the words barely making their way past my lips as I grip the doorknob, using it to haul myself off the ground.

My ribs are broken.

Shit.

Hunter shrugs his shoulders and smiles at me. "You killed my people, I kill yours," he says the words so simply, like that's all this comes down to.

I shake my head. "It's not that simple."

"Oh? But isn't it Amy?" His voice is smooth and he approaches me slowly with all the grace of a cat. "Nothing is ever as hard as you make it out to be, have we taught you nothing?"

I smirk, shaking my head. "Nice try Hunter, but I'm not buying your bullshit anymore. I got sick of shovelling."

Hunter laughs, "Is that so?" he tilts his head to the side, his hand rising to touch my cheek and I have to resist the urge to shudder in revulsion.

"Yeah, it's so," I reply bitingly.

Hunter kisses my forehead and everything in me screams to kill him.

I sink into his mind with a relieved sigh and as his hands grip my shoulders tightly I feel my left one become dislocated and force down the pain in an effort to destroy him.

It doesn't take long to find his beast, roaring and rattling against the cage he's bound it in.

_A horrible way to treat an animal I should think _I comment before tearing the connection between him and the beast apart, leaving him howling in rage.

I feel a certain amount of triumph, having pulled the main source of his power away from him.

"How does it feel Hunter?" I ask him, walking toward him as he crawls backward in an effort to get away from me. "Feeling powerless? I imagine it's not too fun is it?"

"Amy," Maria's voice is breathless as she enters the room and I turn quickly, surprise colouring my eyes.

"Matt," I grit my teeth glaring at my ex-boyfriend as he holds a knife to my little sister's throat. "Let her go."

Matt smiles, his dark eyes filled with nothing but pure insanity. "She's pretty," he says breathily, as though he's in a dream.

"Let her go," Jeff's voice is harder than I've ever heard before as he enters the room from the opposite door.

"You save Maria, I'll get Matt," I tell Jeff, forgoing mind-to-mind communication. "I'm going to make him wish he was never born."

Jeff nods his head, walking forward. "Matthew, give me the girl," he says softly, tilting his head to the side and looking into his older brother's eyes.

Matt shakes his head, gripping Maria tighter he squeaks, as his mind is flooded with pain. "Wh-what?" he looks at Maria in confusion and all I can see in her eyes and stance is power.

"Good girl," I compliment my baby sister as Matt's mind shutters, fighting to close past the pain returning to him two-fold as she manipulates his emotions.

"I try," Maria's voice is weak, and the sheer amount of power she is putting out stuns me.

Jeff's hand wraps around Matt's wrist, and a crack sounds in the room as every bone in his wrist breaks and a cry escapes Matt's lips.

He gathers Maria close, shielding her as best he can, wrapping his mind around hers, as there is a backlash of pain from the darker haired Hardy, sending me to my knees momentarily.

Punk steps toward me, but I wave him off. "Check on Scott."

Studying me for a moment Punk nods after a few, heading toward Scott he kneels down next to him, his fingers immediately reaching for my brother's wrist in order to measure his pulse.

"Is he dead?" my voice cracks and a veil of sheer rage falls over my vision as Matt begins to cackle, the sound abrasive and thinned out.

"No, but his pulse is faint," Punk responds bluntly, his eyes meeting mine.

I turn toward Hunter and the look of terror on his face makes me laugh, every muscle in my body tensing as I rise to my feet and saunter over to him.

_Out of control _something in my mind whispers, but I put it away because I have never felt more in control than in this moment.

"Did you really think that we would forget about you?" I ask him, laughing softly as an honest to God i_whimper/i_ escapes him.

Closing my eyes I grip his head in my hands, ignoring every blow he tries to throw at me in his defence. I don't care about pain.

I don't really care about anything.

He hurt my pack.

The thought is surprising to me, when it shouldn't be.

An instinct to destroy rises up in me and Punk and Jeff grab Hunter's arms when his hands attempt to wrap around my throat.

"Maria?" my voice is faint.

My little sister looks worn out and she shakes her head, hair falling into her face as she sinks down onto the floor, hardly able to stand due to the expulsion of her own power.

"Do it," her voice is resigned, filled with exhaustion.

I nod my head, my power, every ounce of it, bursting forward and nearly setting my brother in law and mate to their asses on the floor.

Matt is faltering behind me, trying to stop me he doesn't get far as I tear into Hunter's mind.

Darkness, such darkness and hardly a sliver of light lay there. It's not enough to save him, not enough to make him right again and I find myself wondering who sullied who?

Was it Stephanie who ruined him or was it he who ruined her?

I don't really care, but answers are sometimes a nice thing to have.

His mind is mine, and I tear through it without any sense of gentility, his memories gone, his power removed, everything gone until he's nothing but a quivering mess at my feet.

It doesn't take long for me to find his life force, and I pull that away from him, the sound of sobbing reaching my ears.

The cries are my own, and Punk gathers me in his arms, stroking my hair and kissing my temple.

I didn't want to have to kill anyone, despite my own anger and it hits me just how far they've forced me to go.

My legs are shaking and Matt is laughing in the background, rocking on his heels.

"You show remorse, and you killed him instead of leaving him crazy," Punk murmurs into my ear. "You are not a murderer, my mate. You show mercy."

I nod my head and turn as I hear a clicking sound, unsurprised to see Matt holding a gun in one trembling hand.

"Matt, put the fucking gun down," it is the harshness in Jeff's voice that surprises me.

Matt looks at Jeff, so lost that I actually feel pity for him before he turns the gun on himself, passing out before he's even able to pull the trigger.

I let out a sigh of relief because despite everything I've done I don't think I would be able to see someone blow their brains out in front of me.

"Thank god," Jeff breathes, closing his eyes and I feel bad, because Matt is his older brother.

I turn, making my stumbling way toward Scott and dropping to my knees next to him, holding his hand loosely in mine.

"Scott, c'mon Scott," I touch his cheek, the coolness of his skin causing me to shudder.

"Jeff, help him," Maria instructs her fiancé, her voice shaking as Punk attempts to comfort her, the interaction between the two of them awkward but nevertheless affectionate.

Jeff makes his way over to us, kneeling down his hands move first to my brother's neck and a groan escapes Scott's lips as the healing process begins.

It has always amused me, that Jeff could possess such a violently protective nature, and then heal the wounds caused by that same nature within a breath.

"Did we win?" Scott asks when his consciousness finally returns to him.

"Yeah," I breathe, leaning down to press my lips to his cheek and closing my eyes as tears slide down my cheeks, dropping onto his. "You're okay," I say, relieved.

Scott rolls his eyes, standing up with his arm around Jeff's shoulders, not every injury healed. "Of course I am, I just prefer to let you do all the hard work."

Maria and Punk join us as we head out of the building, passing bodies in our wake, some dead and others incapable of ever inflicting harm on another person.

It's _over._

This is what freedom feels like.

It's kind of anti-climactic if you ask me.


	21. Epilogue

_Happiness and freedom were two things I never even imagined that I would be able to have. _

_But I do. _

_It's blissful, not having to run._

_Apparently when the government realizes they've fucked up beyond belief they do their best to remedy the situation by covering up the mother of all catastrophes._

_I'm not sure what's more chilling, the fact that they terminated everyone who was left from the Institute, or the fact that Shane McMahon was found in the basement, beaten within an inch of his life and had survived to tell the tale of how his project, originally good and harmless had been manipulated and changed. _

_It is nice to know, especially due to the sheer amount of hush money we were given, that we will never have to worry about anything again. _

_I can live, run free._

_My mate by my side. _

_A happily ever after? _

_Not quite, Scott never fully recovered from his injuries, losing partial mobility in one leg and sentencing him to walk with a cane for the rest of his life._

_I'm still a wolf, so is Phil._

_Maria can be found at times staring off into space as she recalls the sheer terror, anger and pain she felt that day when it all ended._

_Jeff is still with her, but I think there are times when he remembers his inability to keep his older brother from becoming a psycho._

_There are moments when I feel fear, terror that the government will decide to get rid of us as well in an effort to further cover up how they experimented on differently abled humans._

_But then again, they don't really know I've told all of you do they? _

_I'm sure you'll keep my secrets, until they need to be spilled._

_Up until that point though, I think I'll stick to my perfect ending._

_As happily as we can be, for now. _


End file.
